Sois mienne, Kobayakawa Sena!
by Sunny Force
Summary: Que faire lorsque des beaux, sexy, possessifs joueurs de football se battent pour ton cœur, mais est-ce facile à remarquer? Bienvenu dans la vie de Kobayakawa Sena, qui ne semble pas réaliser que dans son monde les hommes se battent pour une chose, une seule chose, qui est elle! TRAD. de la fic de kei-kei Yuki.
1. Chapter 1

_Note de la traductrice : voici la traduction de la fanfic « Be mine, Kobayakawa Sena ! » de Keikei Yuki, je lui transférerais vos reviews. La fic est rated T, c'est pas pour rien ! Enjoy ! _

**Keikei Yuki** : Salut tout le monde, et c'est la toute première fois que j'écris une fanfiction sur Eyeshield 21, je viens juste de me lancer dans le manga, donc je suis vraiment désolée si les personnages sont OOC, en plus je n'ai pas encore fini de lire le manga, je suis seulement au chapitre 245, vraiment désolée si j'oublie quelque chose. Aussi cette histoire m'a été inspirée par **Mascot** **Characters** de Hweianime ! A propos, c'est une histoire mignonne et extraordinaire !

**Sena** : Keikei-san pourquoi je suis une fille ?

**Keikei** : Parce que tu es mignon et soumis, n'oublie pas que tous les gars te courent après

**Sena** : QUOI ?

**Keikei **: Sachez que c'est un allxSena ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 <strong>

**Esclave et livreuse**.

« -Fuckin'crevette empotée ! Je devrais te tuer pour cette blessure que tu t'es faite en essayant d'être un fuckin'heros ! » Hurla le diable le plus célèbre de tout les temps, en tirant en l'air.

'_Hieee ! Je savais qu'Hiruma-san se mettrait en colère ! _Se recroquevillala petite brune pendant qu'HIruma continuait d'exprimer sa colère envers elle.

« -Tu étais obligée de sortir et de te blesser juste avant de recevoir nos fuckin' invitations pour la Compétition Mondiale de Football similaire à la Coupe du Monde de Football! Comment veux-tu être punie, hein, fuckin'crevette ? » Sena était terrifiée par la lueur maléfique qui resplendissait dans les yeux d'Hiruma, pendant qu'il était secoué par un rire, tandis que des cascades de larmes coulaient des yeux de la running back.

Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur ce qui a pu mettre en colère notre sexy, magnifique, diabolique quarterback, laissez moi vous expliquer. Plus tôt dans la journée, Sena se promenait dans des rues très fréquentées, faisant des courses pour sa mère, quand elle vit une femme qui portait un bébé dans ses bras, se faire pousser violemment sur le côté, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et également le contrôle du bébé qui était dans ses bras, quelques secondes plus tard il se serait écrasé sur le sol en béton armé, lorsque Sena, en utilisant sa vitesse, en sautant de l'énorme escalier, attrapa le bébé sain et sauf dans ses bras, malgré le mauvais atterrissage qu'elle dû supporter, ce qu'elle se rendit compte rapidement, lorsqu'elle se leva pour donner le bébé au bord des larmes, à sa mère inquiète, remerciant Sena pour avoir sauvé son enfant, mais elle sentit une vive douleur à la cheville.

Heureusement Monta n'était pas trop loin et vit ce qu'il s'était passé, et aida Sena à se rendre chez le médecin, qui découvrit qu'effectivement elle s'était foulée la cheville, mais pas trop gravement car elle peut quand marcher avec, pour le football américain c'était un non absolu, jusqu'à sa guérison totale qui était dans deux semaines, nous ramenant à notre situation actuelle.

« -Je suis tellement navrée Hiruma-san ! S-S'il te plait pardonne-moi ! » Supplia Sena, avec les mains jointes avec une position défensive.

« -Ke Ke Ke Ke ! Je suppose qu'il y a une seule manière pour que je te pardonne, et tu veux savoir laquelle c'est fuckin'crevette ? » Demanda Hiruma avec une arme à feu sur ses épaules, souriant comme un vrai diable pendant que Sena hochait nerveusement sa tête.

« -A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es maintenant mon esclave, et tout ce que ou chaque fois que je te dirais de faire quelque chose tu le feras, et aussi, à partir de maintenant tu devras m'appeler maitre, compris gamine ? » Demanda Hiruma, en ayant un regard étrange et peu familier qui avait l'air d'être proche de l'excitation et de la joie pendant que Sena lui répondait.

« -Oui, mon maitre. » Chuchota Sena doucement, rougissant timidement pendant qu'elle fixait le sol.

« -Parle fort et regarde moi dans les yeux quand tu t'adresses à moi, crevette ! »Ordonna Hiruma, en pointant son arme sur la pauvre fille qui instantanément se tint droite et fit ce qu'il lui a demandé.

« -Oui, mon maitre ! » répondit Sena, rougissant à l'idée de fixer HIruma en face.

'_Tch, j'ai du oublier à quel point la crevette peut être mignonne quand elle rougit. _' Pensa Hiruma, en mettant sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit une poigné de tickets dorés avant de les donner à Sena qui était confuse.

« -En premier lieu, ma petite esclave, tu devras donner ces tickets aux autres équipes, qui sont sur la liste, les deux premières écoles où tu devras aller sont celles que j'ai marqué. » Fit Hiruma, en lui donnant une feuille de papier blanche que prit Sena, scannant le papier lorsque ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant les équipes qu'elle visiterait tôt ou tard.

'_Ca ne va pas être facile ! Au moins pour aujourd'hui, j'ai juste à voir les Ojô White Knights et les Seibu Wild Gunmen._' Sena soupira avec soulagement, avant de sentir quelque chose d'autre tomber dans ses mains, cette chose étant un large sac noir.

« Et aussi, tu porteras ces tenues que j'ai mises dans le sac quand je te montrais les tickets. Maintenant dépêche toi et va te changer, et fait ton putain de travail chibi ! »Hiruma botta Sena, ce qui l'envoya dans les cabines d'essayages, il sourit avec un air satisfait quand il entendit ses pleurs en voyant les tenues qu'elle sera forcée de porter pour les livraisons d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chez les Ojo White Knights<strong>.

Les membres de l'équipe des Ojo White Knights étaient dans la salle d'entrainement, faisant beaucoup d'exercices pour garder leurs corps et leurs muscles en forme quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une forme très familière, ce qui fit que le regard de tout le monde était pointé dans cette direction, quand une secousse silencieuse fit écho partout dans la salle pendant que la petite brunette entrait à l'intérieur avec un regard nerveux à cause de l'attention qu'elle attirait.

'_Je ne peux pas croire que Hiruma-san me fasse porter ça ! C'est tellement embarrassant ! J'espère que Shin ne sera en pas en colère une fois qu'il me verra dans cette tenue !'_ Pensait Sena, en essayant de descendre la jupe bleue extrêmement courte qui avait une croix blanche sur les côtés avec du bleu, un col roulé, court, sans manche qui avait une énorme croix blanche dessus, donnant une belle vue sur estomac plat et sa peau crémeuse. Sur ses mains, il y avait des mitaines couleur argent métallique, une paire de bottes bleues avec des petits talons, des lances en argent en guise de boucle d'oreilles et un headband bleu placé sur ses cheveux.

« -Eyeshield ? » Sena entendit quelqu'un parler, et se tourna, et vit la personne qui ne voulait pas qu'elle la voie dans cette tenue laquelle étant son rival numéro 1, Shin se tenait en face d'elle.

« -Shin-san ! » S'exclama Sena, oubliant de descendre la jupe.

« -Sena-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » _'Et dans cette tenue extrêmement adorable ?!'_ Le blond, maintenant connu en tant que Haruto Sakuraba, marcha jusqu'à la petite brune, en essayant de s'empêcher de rougir à cause de la tenue qu'elle portait, qui était extrêmement adorable avec en bonus le rougissement et l'expression timide qu'elle avait sur le visage.

Sena avait commencé ses explications à Sakuraba pendant ce temps Shin était en train sur l'étrange nouveau sentiment qu'il ressentait pendant qu'il regardait sa rivale, qu'il pensait être un garçon à cause de sa tenue de jogging qu'elle portait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait du jogging ou sa tenue de football américain, mais la voir comme ça a crée un tout nouveau sentiment qui était extrêmement étrange pour lui.

'_C'est quoi ce nouveau sentiment, c'est comme si je voulais essayer un nouveau tackle sur Sena. Hmm, j'en parlerais à Sakuraba plus tard Aussi pourquoi mon cœur semble battre plus rapidement pendant que je la regarde, ou les pensées bizarres qui germent dans ma tête à chaque fois qu'elle rougit.'_ Pensa le joueur stoïque d'Ojo en fixant avec intensité Sena, en écoutant le reste de son explication.

« -Al-alors . . umm . .c'est pourquoi je suis là. Désolée si je vous dérange ! » Sena s'excusa et inclina la tête devant les deux joueurs.

« -C'est okay Sena-chan ! Et merci pour nos tickets, nous serons là, pas vrai Shin ? » Demanda Sakuraba pendant que Shin acquiesça, toujours en la fixant.

« -Je suis si contente d'entendre ça, maintenant je ne serais pas punie par HIruma-san ! » Cria Sena, rassurée, avant de surprendre les deux joueurs en leurs faisant un gros câlin chacun, avant de s'en aller pour sa prochaine destination, elle secoua les mains en guise d'au revoir.

«-Hmm, ce sentiment est maintenant plus fort qu'avant. » Affirma Shin, pendant que Sakuraba lui lança un regard confus tandis que Shin fixait Sena, mais il remarqua que dans sa manière de marcher était un peu plus bizarre que d'habitude.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seibu Wild Gunmen.<strong>

Pour la toute première fois, Riku était en retard pour l'entrainement, mais quand il arriva il semblait que l'attention de la plupart de ses équipiers était focalisée sur quelque chose d'autre puisque qu'ils étaient tous réunis en formant un énorme cercle. Décidant de voir qu'est ce qui avait pu attirer l'attention des ses équipiers, Riku se fraya un chemin à travers le cercle, se figea sur place et regarda avec surprise ce que ses yeux fixaient. Se tenant au milieu de la foule, se tenait sa timide, et quelque peu mignonne, son amie d'enfance, portait quelque chose qu'il n'imaginerait pas la voir porter.

Sena avait une tenue maintenant une tenue différente qui était composée d'une tenue de cowgirl similaire à celle que les cheerleaders portaient, avec un court, serré, pantalon, un débardeur bleu foncé qui montrait encore une fois son estomac, une veste en daim marron, avec une paire de bottes assorties. Avec ça elle portait un chapeau de cowgirl marron, et avait un étui de revolver avec une double paire de pistolets assortis attachés à sa taille.

« -R-Riku ! » En entendant son nom sortir de la bouche de Sena, Riku quitta son état de stupéfaction, et vit à quel point Sena était inconfortable, jouant avec ses index, ses yeux regardant le sol, il vint vers elle, la tira contre sa poitrine en regardant le reste des ses équipiers avant de reporter son attention vers elle.

« -Sena, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans cette tenue ? » Demanda Riku alors que Sena commençait à lui répondre avant d'être coupée par une autre voix.

« -Eh bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons dans cette partie de la ville. . Attends, c'est Sena ? » Demanda Kid en regardant de bas en haut la timide runningback, ce qui déplut à Riku, avant de prendre un sourire charmant et se dirigea vers elle.

« -Pourrais –tu nous dire pourquoi tu es là, little miss ? » Demanda Kid tandis que Sena commença à s'expliquer en tendant les tickets qu'elle était venue livrer.

« -Est-ce vrai . . Ne t'inquiètes pas, dis à ce démon que nous serrons là. » Répondit Kid, veinard, à cause du sourire radieux que lui lança Sena.

« -Merci Kid-san ! Je suis si impatiente de vous voir là-bas ! » Dis Sena tandis que Kid gloussait, enleva son chapeau de cow-girl pendant qu'il commençait à ébouriffer doucement ses cheveux, un petit rire doux et innocent lui échappa.

'_Bon sang, si seulement elle était dans notre équipe de cheerleaders ou dans notre équipe de football.'_ Soupira Kid en remettant le chapeau de Sena sur sa tête. _'Deimon est vraiment chanceux, mais si je joue bien mes cartes, je pourrais bien avoir de bons résultats' _ Songea Kid en regardant la coureuse arrière.

« -Bon comme mon travail est terminé, on se voit une prochaine fois ! Au revoir Kid-san, au revoir Riku-san ! » Sena secoua la main en guise d'au revoir et laissant les deux sur le terrain de football, après qu'elle soit hors de vue, Riku commença à regarder Kid, très en colère contre lui parce qu'il avait volé l'attention de Sena.

Dans un lieu inconnu, loin, loin, très loin, il y avait le roi démon connu en tant que Hiruma Yoichi, regardant chacune de leurs actions, tout en surveillant Sena à l'aide son ordinateur, tenant dans ses mains une arme.

'_Tch, fuckin'crevette, elle ne sait même pas les admirateurs secrets qu'elle a, mais dommage pour eux que tu m'appartiennes, à moi seul, même si tu ne t'en n'aies pas encore rendue compte. Donc le reste peut crever ! Kekeke'_

**A suivre. .. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>A suivre. ..<span> ****

* * *

><p><em>Note de la traductrice : j'ai lu Mascot Characters de Hweianime que je vous recommande de lire. <em>


	2. La princesse égyptienne et la sirène

_Note de la traductrice : merci pour vos favs, vos follow, vos reviews et vos visites. Merci à __**ocean222,**__**Dj-blx **__et à__** camelia17 **__ pour vos reviews ! Nouveau chapitre, accrochez-vous bien !_

* * *

><p><strong>KeiKei Yuki<strong> : Salut et merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, follow ou mis en favoris cette histoire, ça me rend si heureuse !

**Sena** : Keikei-san, tu pourrais demander à Hiruma de me laisser tranquille et d'arrêter de me faire des choses bizarres.

**Keikei** : Non ! En plus j'aime Hiruma-kun ! Il est numéro un dans mon top personnages préférés … avec Agon.

**Sena **: QUOI !?

**Keikei** : Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 <strong>

**La princesse égyptienne et la sirène. **

C'était maintenant la fin de l'entrainement pour les Deimon Devil Bats, qui avait finit plus tôt et tout le monde s'apprêterait à rentrer chez-soi, hormis pour une running back petite de taille qui disparut comme par enchantement, et tirée vers les locaux du club où l'attendait son nouveau maitre, et le diable lui-même, Hiruma Yoichi, assis tenant une arme qui dépassait son épaule avec son pc sur ses cuisses, en soufflant une bulle dans son chewing-gum sans sucre.

« -Kekekeke ! C'est l'heure des livraisons pour aujourd'hui, fucking esclave. » Il sourit sadiquement pendant que Sena criait son malheur encore une fois, un large sac noir était posé en face d'elle et Hiruma pointa simplement vers la direction des vestiaires, elle suivit docilement ses ordres.

'_Je me demande quelles sont les tenues d'aujourd'hui, finalement, je ne veut pas savoir.' _ Pensa Sena pendant qu'elle enfilait sa première tenue du jour, en restreignant son sentiment de peur.

'_Pourquoi moi !_' Cria mentalement Sena avant de porter sa tenue avant que Hiruma se mette en colère contre elle pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Taiyo Sphinx<strong>.

Avec les Taiyo Sphinx, l'entrainement était normal comme d'habitude, c'était juste une journée normale pour eux tandis que le harem féminin de Harao était dans les gradins encourageant leur pharaon, mais tout avait l'air normal, une personne, ou devrions nous dire, la coureuse arrière, décida de changer ça, faisant tous les yeux des garçons se fixer sur elle pendant qu'elle marchait sur le terrain de football, alors que l'équipe faisait une pause.

« -Banba, tu vois ce que je vois ? » Demanda Harao, les yeux encore collés sur la petite brune qui se rapprochait des deux.

« -Oui, je vois aussi. » Répondit simplement Banba.

« -Banba-san ! »Ce doux son venant de la seule et l'unique Sena, ou devrions nous dire de la princesse égyptienne, puisque aujourd'hui sa tenue était une longue robe sans manches qui avait deux longues fentes sur le côté leur donnant un aperçut des ces célèbres, belles jambes dorées, autour de sa taille était une large ceinture dorée, parée d'accessoires égyptiens dorés, avec une paire de sandales dorées aux pieds.

« - Salut Banba-san ! Salut Harao-san ! » La timide Sena les salua avec un sourire, ce qui faisant que à leurs yeux elle semblait encore plus ressembler à une princesse égyptienne.

« -Kobayakawa-san, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » Décida de demander Banba, pendant que son pharaon, continuait de fixer la pauvre fille.

« -Umm, Hiruma m'a dit de vous donner ça. La raison pour laquelle je suis là, c'est parce que… » Sena commença à expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle était là.

« -Hmm, je vois. Dis lui que je serrais là, et merci d'avoir livrée ça. » Dit-il pendant que Sena lui tendait les tickets.

« -De rien ! » Sourit-t-elle encore, s'apprêtant à marcher lorsque quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras.

« -Huh !? Harao-san ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, en basculant la tête sur le côté, d'une manière quelque peu adorable.

« -Epouse-moi. » Ces deux mots firent que tout Taiyo Sphinx arrêta tout ce qu'ils faisaient, les yeux grands ouverts, leurs mâchoires tombant au sol, fixant leur quarterback comme si il avait perdu la tête.

« -E-E-E-Ehhh !? H-Harao-san ! D-Désolée mais ma m-mère m'a dit que je n'étais pas autorisée à me marier avant d'avoir 26 ans, désolée. » Sena se prosterna, et s'en alla, rapidement.

« -Hmm, je pense que je viens de trouver ma Cléopâtre. » Songea Harao avec un sourire.

« -Huh ! » S'exclama Banba. Si seulement ils savaient que loin, loin, très loin, un certain diable était d'humeur à tuer un quarter back de seconde zone à cause de sa proposition.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kyoshin Poseidon.<span> **

Quand Sena entra sur le terrain de football des Kyoshin Poseidon, Mizumachi fut le premier à l'avoir remarquée, et instantanément le monde s'arrêta pour lui, pendant qu'il regardait l'adorable créature de fantaisie scintillant au soleil pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux.

« -Oi Kakei. » Mizumachi appela calmement aux yeux de renard de couleur bleue, qui regardait dans la direction opposée, tourna en silence la tête vers l'hyper-blond.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda Kakei, en levant un sourcil face au regard stupéfait de Mizumachi.

« -Je pense que j'ai trouvé La Petite Sirène. » Répondit Mizumachi pendant que Kakei se tournait pour voir ce qui attirait l'intention du blond, seulement il fut choqué lorsqu'il vit la silhouette qui avançait vers eux.

« -Kakei-san ! Mizumachi-san ! J'ai quelque chose à vous donner. » Dit Sena qui portait maintenant un haut de bikini vert scintillant, ils réalisèrent alors qu'elle avait un bonnet B, avec une jupe bleue et verte brillante longue cachant ses pieds pendant qu'elle continuait de marcher sur le terrain. Avec ça elle portait des coquillages qui complétaient la tenue. Avec ça, elle avait une épingle bleue en forme de fleur dans les cheveux.

« -Elle est belle. » Murmura Kakei.

« -J'espère que je n'interromps rien mais Hiruma-san m'a dit de vous donner ça. » Sena tendit leur les tickets en expliquant que c'était pour la Compétition de Football pendant que les deux n'écoutaient que les mots clés, louchant sur elle.

'_Aww, elle comme une adorable chibi sirène ! Tellement mignonne, je la vois tout le temps dans son uniforme dans sa tenue pour le football, elle devrait s'habiller comme ça plus souvent, et j'espère que ce sera le cas pendant le voyage !'_ Pensa Mizumachi, s'imaginant lui et Sena ensemble en train de prendre du bon temps, loin de l'équipe, loin du football.

'_Je ne peux pas avoir de telles pensées envers Sena, même si elle absolument magnifique habillée comme ça, et son rougissement est si mignon, ou elle sourit presque comme un ange- Ces pensées doivent s'arrêter !' _ Débâtit mentalement Kakei, tout en ayant un visage impassible pour cacher son émotion.

« -Oh vraiment ! Ca à l'air fun ! On y va Kakei ?! » Demanda Mizumachi.

« -Bien sur. » Répondit Kakei.

« -Merci beaucoup les garçons ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous veniez. » Sourit Sena, avec un sourire si lumineux et innocent que même Kakei en rougit et murmura quelque chose qui a attira l'attention de Mizumachi.

« -Adorable. » Murmura le rougissant Kakei, qui faisait de son mieux pour retrouver son sang froid.

« -Nha ! Tu as dis quelque chose ! » Un sourire de renard se répandit sur le visage de Mizumachi pendant que Sena les regardait, confuse, en se demandant pourquoi le visage du stoïque Kakei était si rouge

« -Umm, est-ce que Kakei-san va bien ? » Demanda Sena, inquiète.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça chibi, il va bien ! » Rit Mizumachi.

« -Okay, bon à la prochaine ! » Sena secoua sa main en guise d'au revoir, se demandant pourquoi le visage de Kakei était si rouge.

* * *

><p><strong><span>De retour dans les locaux du club.<span> **

« -Hiruma-san, j'ai fini mes livraisons pour aujourd'hui ! A demain ! » Sena avait maintenant enfilé son uniforme de lycéenne, lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée et placée en bandoulière sur les épaules de quelqu'un.

« - Je te ramène à la maison, fuckin'crevette, et ne t'ais-je pas dis de m'appeler maître, mioche ! » cria HIruma en sortir de la pièce.

« -Je suis désolée, Hir- je veux dire maître ! »

« -C'est mieux comme ça, mais à la prochaine erreur, je te punis ! » Hiruma sourit, bougea sa tête vers ses fesses, fit une légère pression là-dessus, il obtint un mignon glapissement de son esclave.

« -Hi-Maître tu es un gros pervers ! » S'exclama Sena pendant que HIruma se moquait d'elle.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A suivre…<span> **


End file.
